Paper Planes
by Channy-Chann
Summary: Sakura writes to her darling best friend about her flight to Princeton with Sasuke. Behave now kiddies! Oneshot.


**PAPER.PLANES.**

It was nearly one in the morning, as the passengers upon Japan Airlines most of which were peacefully asleep, all but one; Sakura Haruno.

She was low in her seat –first class, as her boyfriend had offered to pay- and hunched over her laptop. The screen was glowing softly, and the gentle hum of the airplane was slowly making her drift into unconsciousness.

Short bright pink locks hung around her face, and viridian eyes were wide open, determined to finish her mail to her best friend, Ino Yamanaka.

Turning down the volume of her iPod, she stretched slightly, careful not to wake the sleeping Sasuke next to her.

**From: **Saki-chan (Sakura734)

**To:** The Pig (GoddessINO)

**Subject:** Under God's Power She Flourishes

Dear Ino-Pig,

I'm on the airplane as we speak, there's about five hours left! Sasuke-kun is asleep,

NO I WILL NOT TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THIS FACT so don't even ask, Yamanaka.

I know you're rolling your eyes right now, thinking how it would be against nature to not take advantage of this. Stop.

Want to pass some messages for me, darling porker?

One, to the priest that lived across from me; (Yes the one who 'accidently' parked his truck in the driveway so I couldn't get my mail) for scratching said truck, in an attempt to climb over it in a desperate act to try to get my mail. You remember don't you? It was_ your_ idea. And your nails I might add.

Two, to Kiba, apologize for hauling Akamaru's dog-house onto a tree in his backyard for trying to peek on us at the Hot Springs. Sasuke-kun did not take that well. Also apologize for his broken collarbone.

Three, Naruto; for leaving him I guess? He's got Hinata and ramen, He'll be fine. Tell him to STOP calling every five seconds, my inbox is flooded-

* * *

Sakura broke off typing; Sasuke's head had lolled onto her shoulder, his hot breath fanning her neck.

* * *

This is it, huh Ino? Sasuke-kun and I are off to Princeton and I think Gaara is going too, you're off to Cornell (how you got in is the question, I know for a fact you didn't study seeing we were room-mates. Don't give me that crap about not paying attention to your life! Seriously, what did you do?) with Sai, Shikamaru is off to Harvard with Temari, Neji and Tenten, Naruto and Hinata are going to Brown University with Lee…

I'm going to miss everyone so much, it's _unbelievable._ (Don't tell Naruto that. Ever.) You know Karin is not included in that, right? Probably the one person I'm not going to miss. Bitch. Along with Ami. And Gai-sensei.

Gym class was _hell._

Except for that one time we brought water balloons and shaving cream. Then it was fun. Even _if _we got a week's worth of detention from Kakashi-sensei! And had to do a five page essay on YOUTH from Gai-sensei…

I personally loved yours, about how it can lead to blindness from the sparkles of YOUTH of which so it came. I think you crushed Lee's heart though. Oh well, can't win them all can you? At least you didn't get a free spandex suit for 'Most YOUTHFUL Essay!'

Damn you.

Could you go against all that you stand for, and try behaving yourself?

I said _try_.

-Sakura

PS: Sasuke-kun breathing on neck.

PPS: I'm going to challenge my inner you, and do something.

PPPS: Must stop semi-cute flight attendant from flirting with Sasuke-kun. She's like, twice his age! All these other girls are flocking here too. Concocting evil plot to get rid of them. Wow, I really AM channeling you!

* * *

Sakura smiled deviously as she sent the mail and closed her laptop, she bent down to the sleeping face of Sasuke. Very slowly, she flicked out her tongue and traced his lips lightly. She hadn't realized he was awake. He came alive instantly, one hand on the back of her head, dragging her to him, crushing their lips together.

The kiss was instantly deepened, more passionate then before, her breath became faster as he moved onto her throat, sucking and biting.

He moved his way back up to her ear, licking the shell slowly, tauntingly.

"How much longer is the flight?" he breathed.

"Five hours..." lips claimed hers once again.

_This could be a long flight. _

* * *

I kinda like this. This is for not having updated in awhile! I'm not going to continue this though.

School starts in four days! AHHHHHH!


End file.
